Rogue
by Phantasma101
Summary: Morgan Williams. A normal teenager. At least that's what you'd expect until one day coming home she's changed into a vampire. Will she choose animal or human blood when the Cullen family gives her the choice?
1. Transformation

Chapter 1-TRANSFORMATION

I inhaled deeply, feeling the caress of the wind against my face. The dark sky and trees were captivating, and I marveled at the beauty of them. This dry thirst in my throat was terrible. It had been…how long _had_ it been? I sat on a patch of grass closing my eyes. I went back into the depths of my consciousness extracting a single memory from my dozens of new experiences since three days ago. I was walking home from Wal-Mart in Forks, shopping bag in hand.

As I walked to my silver car a pair of hands grabbed me around the waist and a hand cupped over my mouth.  
They took my keys out of my hands and shoved me into my car. There were two of them. A man with medium length jet black hair and pale white skin.  
The other had red or golden hair, I think.  
The memory was so foggy it was too hard to be sure.

The woman pinned me to the seat glaring at me with blood red eyes.  
They drove to the forest I was in now, and shoved me down.  
The woman, with amazing strength, restrained me to the ground.  
I thrashed and screamed, but I knew we were too far from civilization for anyone to hear my shrill cries for help.

The man leaned down to my throat he teeth piercing my skin as if his teeth were sharper than knives. I screamed in agony, the pain was so fierce.  
I writhed in pain, the flame in my veins engulfing me. He looked up to the woman, a red liquid dripping from his lips. He nodded. She smirked at me and went for my throat.

A growl came from behind us. I couldn't see anything but hot white, blinding me. I thought I was dying. I heard two surprised gasps and I believe the pair ran off.

"What should we do, Carlisle?" A deep voice asked. I heard a sigh. "Take her to our home." Another man's voice replied. I felt strong arms scoop me up, but I barely noticed. I screamed two words at the top of my lungs, "MY NECK!!" Then darkness surrounded me completely.

I woke up in a white room. I looked around, my eyes coming into focus. "Carlisle! She's awake." I saw a boy with bronze hair and topaz colored eyes sitting on the edge of what I think was a bed. I looked around worriedly.

Where was I? What's happening? I opened my mouth to say something when another man with blonde hair and a grey sweater and jeans walk in.  
"Great." He said looking at me and then the boy.  
"Are you alright, dear?" he asked; standing next to the bed. I sat up in a rush.  
"Whoa there… you'd better be careful. You've had a trying couple of days." He said gently.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, eyeing me.  
"Um…" I thought back. "Morgan Williams," I mumbled.  
The man, I'm supposing who was named Carlisle, shot the boy a meaningful glance.  
"Morgan, do you know what has happened to you?" he asked. At that particular moment, I felt parched, thirst in my throat.

"No…I don't." I said looking at Carlisle, then at the boy again. I was first shocked about the sound of my voice. It was unusually high for me, it sounded like bells ringing in unison.  
"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked. I thought back.  
"Well…I remember I was coming home from shopping…and two people grabbed me and took me to this forest and they started…they…" I felt my neck with my fingertips.

"What did they _do _to me?" I asked, scared.  
"They were drinking your blood." The boy answered curtly. Carlisle shot him a menacing glare. The boy looked innocent and shrugged.  
"Edward, you don't need to frighten her." Carlisle said.

Edward. The boy's name was Edward. Edward looked at me intensely with his eyes. I looked down at my pale white hands.  
"You're a vampire, Morgan." Carlisle told me. "W-What?" "You know that thirst in your throat? Yes, your thirst for blood. But don't worry. My family and I," he said motioning to Edward, "will help you through this."

"Is she awake?" I heard a faint whisper behind the door. "Carlisle? Can I come in?" a woman's voice.  
"Yes, Esme." Carlisle said cheerfully. "Come meet our new guest."  
Two women, a smaller one, with short spiky brown hair and pixie like features, and one with long brown hair.  
"Esme and Alice," Carlisle said motioning to me, "meet Morgan." "Is this the girl who was…?"

The one I think was named Alice said. He nodded. I turned around in my bed, struggling to get up. "Are you all…?" I couldn't say the word. "Vampires?" Edward said, looking up at me. "Yes."

"Well, I think she's very beautiful." Esme said.  
"T-Thank you…" I said nervously. I walked over to a window, admiring the outside.  
"Is that the forest where I was… transformed?" I asked.  
"Yes." Carlisle answered. "Is this all your family?" I wondered. "No, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are in the other room. "Would you like to meet them?" Esme asked. "S-Sure…" I murmured.

They brought me into a white room like the other one with a TV a couch and chairs. "Everyone, this is Morgan." Alice announced happily. I briefly nodded staring at my shoes.  
"Alice, could you take her hunting?" Carlisle asked. "Hunting?" I looked up warily. "Yes. It's much easier to comprehend what's happening after you've hunted." Carlisle explained. "Oh…okay." I answered quietly.

"And give her a change of clothes." Esme added, smiling. Alice grinned. "My specialty!" She took—well, dragged would be the proper term—me up the stairs and into her room. The walls were deep purple with two windows. "Here," She said, giving me a wad of clothes. "Easier to move around with."

I looked around her room. "Where's your bed?" I asked. Alice looked surprised for a moment but then answered, "Morgan…we don't sleep." I looked up, shock visible on my face. "Really?" I looked at the pile of clothes she'd given me. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked. She pointed to down the hall. I went in and changed into a white T-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans. I walked with Alice back into the living room.

"Are you sure _Alice_ dressed you?" Emmett said, chortling. Alice shot him a warning glance. "Well, we'll be back in a bit. Later!" Alice said, walking out the back door. I followed feebly. "Okay." Alice said as we ran into a wooded area a few miles from her house.  
"How is it that I'm not even the slightest bit tired even though we ran that far?" I said, confused. I was sure that after running at least 3 miles my breathing would at least be a _little_ tired if not exhausted.  
"Morgan, we never sleep, we and we never get tired. Even after running this far." She said, a smile playing on her lips.  
"Will I ever get used to this?" I wondered out loud. Alice grinned. "I'm sure you will. Probably with you, sooner rather than later." "Now, inhale." Alice ordered—while smiling hugely of course—closing her eyes. I did as I was told.  
"Do you smell that?" she asked pointing in the direction of a huge pine tree. I closed my eyes too, and took another breath.  
"Yes." I answered. "Good. Now let your instincts take control and go after it." Alice said, opening her eyes. I nodded and I crept stealthily around the bend of the birch tree and saw a deer drinking out of a small stream.

I felt—for reasons unknown to me—a toothy grin on my lips and lunged at it.  
The force of my attack was so strong, either I'd knocked the air out of the deer or I'd stunned it so it was completely paralyzed.  
I surprisingly knew what to do without even Alice telling me. I snapped it neck with a great force and began feeding.  
After I was finished, I stood up wiping the remains of any blood from my mouth. A new thought had occurred to me.  
One thing, the burn in my throat was much more bearable now. I knelt down to the spring, and scooped up a small amount of water with my hands. I drank it waiting for the thirstiness to be gone. It wasn't.  
"Only blood soothes it." Alice said, apparently watching my new discovery. "I've tried it, believe me. It does not work." Alice said smiling sadly.

"I have another question, Alice." I piped up. "Yes?" "Well, since we're vampires, wouldn't we drink _human_ blood? Why do we hunt animals?" "Oh. That." Alice said. "We don't _want_ to be considered monsters, you know. We don't want to hurt innocent people. That's why we hunt animals." "So…is it true that if you don't drink human blood you'll become weak?" She shook her head. "Well, not necessarily, no. We consider ourselves 'vegetarians'. We can keep drinking animal blood, and it keeps us strong." Alice explained carefully.

Wow!" I said, gazing up into the sky.  
"What is it?" Alice said worriedly.  
"Look at the stars!" Alice looked up with me. "Yeah…I guess they are beautiful, aren't they?" she said.  
I nodded. I sat on a patch of grass remembering all that had happened to me within the last couple of days.

"Alice," Yet again I had come up with _another_ question.  
"Where will I go now?" I asked. "I can't go back to my family knowing what I am. I have nowhere to go!" I said, swallowing hard.  
"Well," Alice said looking thoughtful, "you could always stay with us."

"What? No, no! I wouldn't want to impose. That'd be too much!" I said, worriedly.  
"Don't worry about it. We have an extra bedroom, anyway." Alice said grinning. "Well…I don't know…"  
"Please?" Alice begged me. "If you're _sure_ it's not any trouble."  
"Nope! In fact, Carlisle wanted me to ask you!" "Oh. Well that's nice of him." I murmured. "Uh-huh." Alice said.

"Alice? Morgan? Where are you two?" I heard a voice coming from a few trees down from us. "Jasper? Oh, Jasper! Hi! Sorry to keep you guys waiting- Morgan and I were just having a little chat." She said jubilantly. "I see." Jasper said, putting his arm around Alice's shoulder. "C'mon, you two. Let's go back." Jasper said. He burst into a run grinning at Alice. She ran after him. "H-Hey!! Wait for me!" I said running at full speed after them.

We arrived at the house in due time. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. "She said yes, Carlisle!" Alice said, squealing with delight. "Great. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me or my family." Carlisle said smiling.  
I looked over at Edward sitting on a chair looking at the floor. I looked back at Carlisle. "I will, and thank you for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me."

Now, it was Esme's turn to speak. "And, Rosalie, Alice, you, and me can all go shopping later for new clothes for you." Esme said, smiling happily. "Really?!" Alice said excitedly. "That's _great_! Morgan, we'll go to _all_ the best shops!" Jasper playfully rolled his eyes.

I could tell that those two were close. "But for now, Alice," Esme said, "Can you please show Morgan her room?" Alice nodded triumphantly. "Come on!" she said enthusiastically. I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

I walked up a staircase following Alice, until she stopped in front of a door. It was the last door in the hall. "There's Edward's room," she said pointing to the door across from me, "my room," she said pointing next to me, "and Jasper's." she said finally, showing me the room down the hall from mine. "Wow." I said. She smiled at me warmly.

"I know. It's a lot to remember. But you'll get used to it. Everyone does." She pushed the door open to reveal a room with dark blue walls. From the windows, you could see the forest below. "I love it." I said, grinning at Alice. She looked happily at me, joyful that I'd like it here. "That's great."

"Can I be alone for a while, please?" I asked, trying to make my eyes plead. She looked stunned for a minute, and then answered. "Um, yeah sure. Take as long as you need to. If you need us, we'll be in the living room." Alice said.

She walked out and closed the door. I stared out the window. I felt like my heart was going to burst with different emotions. I was in excruciating pain because I knew if I saw my family…I'd hurt them. I was also happy, too. I was glad I could have a new family…and maybe—if that were possible—love me more than my last one. I looked down at my hands. I didn't know what I would do now.


	2. Edward's Mood

Alice's POV:

I was afraid to leave Morgan by herself in her room, but I guess everyone has a right to some alone time. I sighed as I walked down the steps and into the living room. "Is she okay?" Esme asked sadly. I shrugged.

"She wanted some time to herself." I answered. I looked at Jasper, sitting on the couch and staring out the window. I couldn't imagine how it could feel to be the new vampire in the family like he was. "Jazz?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "Are you alright?" He looked at me, smiling.

"I'm fine." I smiled back at him.

"Well, that's good. Have you talked to Morgan yet?" I asked, expectantly. He shook his head slowly.

"No…" "Oh! That's okay. We'll have time to properly introduce you later." "Do you _honestly_ think she'll be okay living here?" Rosalie piped up. It was Edward's time to speak. "I think she'll get used to it. She seems like to the down-to-earth kind of girl." He said, thoughtfully. "I agree." I chipped in.

I heard footfalls coming down the stairs. Morgan stepped in, quietly and petite.

"Are you doing alright, dear?" Esme asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. Morgan smiled a little. "Yes. I'm doing much better, thank you. I just needed some time to think." (IN THIS CHAPTER- EDWARD GOES TO ALASKA BECAUSE OF A NEW GIRL AT SCHOOL.)

"Well, normally all of our adoptive children are going to Forks High School. But since you're a newborn, would you mind if you could stay here?" Carlisle asked. I could see Morgan was stunned by the question at first—probably thinking she'd have to stay away from humanity for the rest of her life—but then she slowly answered, "No."

"When you get more control over your thirst, you will be able to enroll there, though." Esme added.

"Oh. Well, yes, that's fine." Morgan said. I looked at the clock in the kitchen—that we really never used—and read that it was 11:00 at night. I wasn't tired. "Alice, can you take Morgan to her room and tell her about the things she will have to get used to?" Esme asked. I nodded without looking up. I suppose I looked rather perturbed and anxious. I started walking up the stairs—silently, I might add—and Morgan followed. "Do you think she'll _ever_ get used to being a vampire?" I heard Edward's voice. I glumly walked into Morgan's room, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"What did Esme want you to talk to me about?" Morgan said curiously, leaning against a wall. I sat on the desk's chair. "For one thing, Morgan, we can't go out into sunlight." "Oh. Do we get scorched like in the movies?" she asked, rather enthusiastically.

"Er…no. Our skin sparkles like tiny diamonds shining on our skin. There's these group of vampires named the Volturi. They are basically the rulers of all vampires. They keep the rules in order and eliminate others who don't. Never go out into the sunlight because there is always a chance of the Volturi intervening." I explained.

"So…" she said, her voice a little sheepish, "like the police? Sort of, but not really?" she asked. I shrugged. "I guess you could call them that." I said, chortling a little.

Morgan grinned. "Are you and Jasper like…?" she entwined her fingers together. I smiled a little. "Yes. And Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme." I said. She looked surprised. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Edward has no one…?" I smiled sadly. "No."

"Did he ever have anyone?" she asked a sad looked forming in her eyes. "No… it is very sad. Because he is a wonderful person, with so much to contribute to the world…with no one to share it with." I said. "He must be lonely." She said, quietly. "He says that he likes it that way. And he has us, which he said, was enough for him." I said, remembering.

"He cannot honestly _believe_ that." She said. A small smiled played on my lips. I shrugged. "Because…I know that somewhere in this world everyone has someone who they'll be with for forever." She said, thoughtfully smiling.

"I think so, too." I said smiling. "But, I think it's just Edward's personality to believe that he will be alone for eternity. But," I said flashing a devilish grin, "he _will_ find her. Soon enough."

"How do you know?" she asked her eyes in awe.

I thought about it and chose my words carefully. "Let's just say it's…intuition."

"Well, if you say so, Alice." Morgan said, looking cheerful. I sighed with relief. Maybe she was beginning to calm down, beginning to feel welcome. I looked out the window I felt my lips turn down into a frown.

"But what is unclear is how long their relationship will last." I murmured to myself.

"What?" Morgan asked, her smile disappeared and turned into a worried look. "Alice, are you alright?"

I straightened up quickly. "Yes. Morgan, do you miss your family terribly?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But, I don't want to be near them now."

My breath caught in my throat. "Why is that?" She didn't feel responsible for her family's grief, did she? It was never her fault that those vampires—and I will find out who he is and soon—drank her blood. I swallowed hard.

"Well…I'm not sure how I'll react seeing a human and the scent of their blood. I don't want them to get hurt by _me_ than they do already. My mom and my sister…all alone in our big house. I can't help but think; 'This is what _I_ did to them. My mother who cared for me all these years…will never see her first born again…'" she put her head in her hands. "And it's all because of me. I could've done something to stop them from—"

"There was nothing you _could_ do!" I said, shaking her a little. "Morgan. There was nothing at all you could've possibly done to prevent this. It was fate. Karma. Whatever. But you," I said staring at her intently, "are strong. You took all of this level-headed and I'm still amazed you haven't gone into complete shock yet. You don't value yourself enough. You're strong, not weak, Morgan. Remember that." I said.

She sighed.

"Is there anything else you need to talk about?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"No…" she mumbled. I wonder if I was too harsh on her.

"Well, okay then. I'll be downstairs if you need me." I said, turning. I was heading out of her door when she said something.

"Alice?"

I faced her. "Yes?" I asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you. For everything. You're a great friend. And I'm sorry if I seem ungrateful to you. It was just a lot to take in…and it still is."

I smiled at her. "No problem. And I apologize if I seemed like I was angry with you, too. It's just that I was sort of irritated how you really don't admire yourself as you should. You're a beautiful person, Morgan, and I hope you'll accept that." And after that, I took my leave.

The next day, a Monday, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I all headed back to school. Morgan stayed behind to help Esme around the house.

I rode with Edward in his Volvo just for today. "Do you like Morgan?" I asked him.

He looked at me briefly then back to the road.

"I guess. She's quiet so I don't know much about her. Her thoughts are anxious, though. She seems nice enough. I'm just hoping she'll settle in nicely." He said, thoughtfully.

"So in English, you like her?"

He sighed. "As a friend, _yes_." He said. I could obviously tell he was exasperated with me. A smile formed in my lips.

"I think she's a very nice girl. I believe we'll become the best of friends." I said, smiling at our little chat last night.

Edward eyed me curiously. "No doubt that you will." He said, chuckling.

"Oh, Edward. I think there's a new girl." I said pointing out the windshield at a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Edward went silent for a moment, gripping the steering wheel in an iron grip. "Careful, ace." I cautioned, not wanting him to wreck his car.

"Great. Another person to stay away from." He hissed under his breath, while parking.

We got out, and walked over to Rosalie's BMW gracefully. It was beginning to sprinkle. "Hurry up, Emmett!" I said, "Or my new outfit will get soaked!" I said. He laughed and went slower. I gritted my teeth. "Honestly. Boys." I muttered. Rosalie walked beside me and giggled.

Edward walked beside Emmett and Jasper, glaring at the new girl.

From my last vision, I think Mrs. Cope said her name was Bella. Bella Swan.

Why did Edward take an immediate dislike to her?

Morgan's POV:

I sat in my bedroom, staring up at the ceiling and occasionally looking out the window.

I heard a knock on my door, and I said, "Come in." Esme walked in.

"Oh, hey!" I said smiling at her. "I just would like to thank you again for letting me stay here. I hope it's no trouble. And the room is beautiful, and the view is impeccable."

Esme smiled, she was looking relieved. "I'm so glad. I'm sorry if it isn't exactly as you pictured it."

"No, no!" I said, shaking my head. "It's perfect.


	3. I'm Leaving

Edward's POV:

In a word, addicted. I was addicted to the smell of her blood. There was absolutely no escaping that fact. It just smelled so mouth-wateringly good… maybe if after school I get her alone I could— No! I'm _not_ going to touch her. But how can pathetic and ordinary _Bella Swan_ make me feel this way? It made no sense whatsoever. She just came here yesterday. How could she have _that_ much of an effect on me?

Maybe I could leave Forks. Never seeing her again might help. But where could I go? I wouldn't be able to…

That's when a heard a knock on my door. 'I wonder if he's okay…' Her thoughts read.

"Come in." I mumbled, sitting at my desk with my math book in front of me.

"Hi, Edward." She said, smiling.

At least she was _trying_ to be polite.

"Hello, Morgan." I said, not looking up from my homework.

She swallowed. "Is anything wrong? You seem kind of troubled." She said.

"Oh? I did? I see. Well, I apologize for making you think I'm upset. Which I'm not, of course. Just a stressful day." I said, looking up.

"I heard there's a new girl in your Biology class. Is that true?"

Great. Alice probably sent her to check up on me since she didn't want to because her pride was hurt from tactless comment earlier. I stiffened.

"Yes."

"And that her name is Bella Swan?" she inquired.

I started feeling slightly irritated that she was asking me all of these intimidating questions. Everyone assumes that I'm angry. But the truth is that I'm feeling the exact opposite. I'm nervous.

"Where are you _going _with this Morgan?" I asked, a little more harshly than I should.

She looked down, a terrified look on her face.

"I'm sorry if I'm prying, Edward. It's just that, everyone is so worried about you. You locked yourself up here… and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

'Why is he acting like this? Did something happen to him or what?' her thoughts said.

I sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry if I sound angry at you, Morgan. It's really been a tiring day, though. And…I have some homework I have to finish." I said.

She nodded. "Well, if you need to talk to me about anything, I'll be in my room. Bye." She said, walking out of my room.

"Goodbye." I mumbled, looking back at my homework.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

Alice's POV:

I finished my Trig homework and shut the book rather loudly, indicating that I was done.

"Alice?"

I recognized the voice.

"Come in, Morgan." She walked in and sat on my designer table's chair. "What do you need? Any advice? Anything?" I asked, smiling at her.

"I talked to Edward." She said, swallowing hard.

"You did?" My head shot up from my desk table. "What did he say? Anything about Bella Swan?"

She shook her head. "No. He said that he was sorry if he seemed angry but he wasn't." she replied.

"Oh. Well that's no help… darn it Edward. Could you ever _admit_ what you're feeling to anyone but yourself?" I said softly through my teeth.

"What?" Morgan asked, looking at me with a confused face.

"Oh, nothing!" I said sweetly. "Ooh, Morgan. I almost forgot to remind you, after school today, Esme, you, and me are all going to shop for clothes in—get this—Seattle!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"Yeah. It's going to be so much fun!!" I said, grinning. I have all the stores picked out. And, if you have any favorites, when can go there, too."

"Is Rosalie coming?" She asked dubiously.

"No. She didn't feel up to it today." I explained.

"Oh." She said her voice crestfallen.

"That's okay, though. She said she'd go with us some other time." I said quickly.

"That's okay, then." She said smiling.

"Well, I'll be in my room." Morgan said walking through the door.

I sighed. What was happening to Edward? Did he hate Bella for some reason?

I groaned in frustration and decided just to try and see if I get a vision.

I closed my eyes, concentrating my full power on Edward. Then on Bella.

Then I saw Edward's face talking to Bella in what seemed to be the Biology lab. They were talking, _laughing_ even, of all things. Edward looked at peace and he was actually having a nice time. I mean, Edward _rarely_ laughed nowadays. I wonder why that is…

I opened my eyes and saw Edward looming over me.

"What were you doing, Alice?" he said coldly. There was malice in his voice.

"Oh," I said looking into Edward's flaming eyes. "Nothing." I said feebly.

He glared at me. "Edward, ever since you came home from school today, you've been in the foulest of moods." I said, returning his look.

"Alice don't pry into my personal life _ever_ again, got it?" he said through his teeth.

I gulped. "W-well okay, I'm sorry!" I said, looking down at my feet.

"Alice, if I tell you can you _please_ not tell anyone else?" he pleaded.

I blinked. "Yeah, sure." I sat up, all ears. He sighed.

"Well, you've obviously seen my abnormal behavior. Bella Swan, the new girl, sits next to me in Biology. When I come near her I…I want to—"

"Drink her blood?" I asked.

"Yes, but the smell of her blood is just so…_good_. I can't help but think if I got her alone I might… I could…" A pained look was on his face.

"Edward, don't be utterly absurd. You _wouldn't_ hurt a human, and we all know it." I said bluntly.

Edward frowned. "I don't trust myself anymore, Alice." He whispered his eyes sad.

"Oh, Edward." I said, smiling faintly. "You couldn't hurt her." I said. He looked slightly relieved, but still his features were dark and grim. He sat down on the chair across from me.

"I guess I can't run from her forever…" he mumbled. "Just treat her like any other human, Edward." I suggested. He shrugged, his expression was unreadable. "I'll try." He murmured.

I smiled. "Well, I have an English Report to write, so…"

"Of course." He said, standing up.

"I'm sorry." I said, wishing we had more time to talk.

"No, Alice. Thank you."

I grinned. "Don't mention it."

He walked out. I groaned, pulling out my English book. A _5,000_ word essay. Great. But, at least I'd have all night to do it. While I was writing, I wasn't paying much attention to the words I wrote. I was thinking about Bella Swan.

I wondered if maybe Edward wouldn't be able to keep his mental restraint on his senses. Because if he didn't… it would be unfortunate for all of us in the long run. Especially Edward.

Morgan's POV:

The morning passed; boring and uneventful. Alice and the others went to school, leaving Esme and I alone in the house. She was outside while I watching an Oprah rerun I wasn't even listening to. Finally, at three, Alice burst into the living room.

"HE'S GONE!"

"Huh?" I said, turning off the TV.

"_Esme!_" Alice cried.

"What is it, dear?" she asked calmly.

Alice took a deep breath. "Edward's gone!"

Esme looked shocked.

"He ditched school today and we haven't seen him since!"

Alice's POV:

*Earlier*

"Edward?" I asked, looking at him before he walked out the door to go to school. He seemed kind of anxious.

"Yes, Alice?" he asked.

"Good luck today." I said sincerely, remembering his little problem last night.

"Er…thanks Alice." He walked off without another word.

*Now*

That's why he was acting like that earlier. He was planning to leave! I sighed. I flopped into a chair, concentrating deeply.

"Be careful, Alice." Jasper cautioned me. I nodded.

I saw Edward, driving his Volvo up a driveway. I gasped when I saw the familiar house.

I opened my eyes. "Where _is_ he, Alice?" Esme asked.

"Carlisle is coming." I heard Rose say.

"He's in Alaska." I said.

"Where in Alaska?" Carlisle asked, walking in. During all the chaos, Morgan just sat on the couch, her face frozen in sheer terror. I swallowed. "At Tanya's."

Carlisle sighed.

"Does anyone know _why_ he went there?" Carlisle asked. I stood up. 'Sorry, Edward.' I thought.

I turned to Carlisle. "I know why." I answered.

Carlisle looked expectant.

"There was this new girl named Bella Swan—Chief Swan's daughter—who transferred into Edward's Biology class. He told me her blood smelled so appealing to him that if he was ever alone with her, he might hurt her. I guess Bella's blood just got too much for him so…he ran away." I explained.

Carlisle's face became clouded. "I guess, we'll just have to wait and have him return to us in his own time." He said sadly.

"But, Carlisle! Shouldn't we at least go and—" I began to say. He held up a hand, silencing me.

"Alice he has to figure out for himself where he truly belongs." His eyes were sad.

I sighed. "Fine… but can we at _least_ call Tanya to make sure he was okay?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "I think that would be alright."

Edward's POV:

I looked at Tanya who had gone to answer the phone.

"Edward?" she called, holding up the phone. "It's for you." She explained.

I sighed and shook my head.

Tanya frowned at me. "I'm sorry, he doesn't really feel up to it right now." She said softly. "Yes. I understand. Thank you, Carlisle." She hung up.

She sat on the arm chair across from me in the living room.

"Edward. You should at least tell them you're alright. Carlisle sounded worried sick about you." Tanya said with sad eyes.

"I…just can't right now…" I muttered.

An amused smile formed in her lips. "Are you saying you're too weak to call them?" she asked, trying to provoke me enough to call them back.

I frowned. "Yes, I am Tanya. I don't know why Carlisle ever accepted me into his family." I said, scowling.

"Edward… now tell me exactly what happened." She demanded.

I told her all about my current predicament.

She sat wide eyed at my story. "Wow…" she murmured.

"You see? That's why I can't go back. Not now. Not _ever._" I said.

"Edward, you should go back." She advised.

"Just for 2 more days? Please?" I begged.

She smirked. "Well, since you _are_ my favorite, I will let you." She said.

"Thanks so much, Tanya." I said, gratefully.

*2 days later*

"Edward." Tanya said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know what time it is now."

I put down my Wuthering Heights copy and looked at Tanya.

I sighed. "Yes. Of course…"

"I'll get packed up right away." I promised.

"Good. They'll be waiting for you, I'm sure." She replied.

Morgan's POV:

We were all gathered around Alice in the living room where she was sitting on a chair.

Alice opened her eyes in a flutter.

"He's coming home!" she squealed.

Esme sighed with relief.

"How soon?" I asked.

"About ten minutes, max." Alice said.

"That's great!" Carlisle said, obviously overjoyed.

Carlisle started to pace the room and we all held out breath—if we _had _any—waiting to hear the screech of tires in the driveway.

When we finally heard a noise, Carlisle stopped pacing and stared anxiously out the window.

He walked in, smiling apologetically.

"Edward!" Esme cried, pulling him into a hug. Which of course, Alice joined.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Alice said severely.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I won't." he vowed.

"Good." Rosalie smiled.

The two girls let go of him, smiling.

"Welcome home." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Yeah." Jasper said.

"It's not fun teasing the girls when you're not around." Emmett mockingly complained.

Edward grinned.

I stayed silent. I never really knew Edward really well, so I was worried if I said something he might feel uncomfortable.

Edward smiled at me. "And I hope we can be friends, Morgan." He said.

I smiled back.

"Me, too, Edward."

So, all in all, a perfect, happy ending. But things may turn out differently in the future….


	4. The First Snow

Morgan's POV:

It's been at least 2 months. You'd think that maybe I could go out in public already…

I thought to myself staring out the window of my bedroom. It had been 2 months since I'd become a vampire. Even though I hadn't been exposed to humans yet, Carlisle and the whole family was sure that I could handle it.

The plan was that I'd go with Alice and she'd show me around the school and take me away if necessary.

It was going to happen tomorrow morning.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Come in!" I called.

"Morgan?" Alice said coming in.

"Yes?"  
"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked, worried for my sake.

I shrugged. "Yes, kind of. But if I start hyperventilating, get me out of there, please." I said, gravely.

Alice smiled. "Of course I will. I also have an excellent excuse if that _does_ happen." She said, pleased with herself.

"That's good." I replied.

She nodded. "So, all you have to do when you're in the classroom with them is control you're thirst. Try not to talk to them, either. It's the best thing. So, you'll be in the same Biology class as Edward, so we can all keep an eye on you. You'll be in a class with at least one of us." She explained.

"That's good…" I said, sighing.

Alice smiled at me. "You'll be _fine_ Morgan. Trust me."

I looked up at her. "You really think so?"

She laughed and nodded. "Of course. Well, I'm going to be in my room. See you." She said. I smiled at her back. "Thanks for believing in me." I said quietly.

I looked out the window. A small snowflake landed on the window pane. I gasped.

"Edward! Edward!" I said, pounding on his door. He opened it and chuckled. "Yes, Morgan?"

"The first snow! Right _now_! Come on!" I said, dragging him into my bedroom. "See?" I said, pointing to the window.

He laughed. "You sure get amused by the oddest things, don't you, Morgan?"

I shrugged. "It's kind of been a habit."

He smiled at me, and walked back to his room.

What would this first snow bring? New possibilities? I thought about it. Yes. I finally concluded. I'd make this winter one I'd never forget.

I walked downstairs and flipped on the TV. I was staring up at the ceiling, studying the architecture of it.

"Ew. Snow." I heard Rose's voice.

I peered over the couch.

"Oh. Hey, Rose." I said, smiling at her.

"Hi, Morgan." She said, sitting on the couch across from me.

"You don't like winter I take it?" I said, a smile playing on my lips.

She shrugged. "Winter brings frizzier hair. And with _my _hair?" she said, picking up a lock of her golden hair. "I don't think so." She said, giggling.

I grinned. "I can understand that."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked.

I let out a small laugh and nodded profusely.

"You don't think you'll be able to restrain yourself?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at my feet. "I really don't know…"

"I really don't want to hurt anyone, but I want to go out into public. I don't want to be isolated forever. I just hope if I do start to become thirsty I won't hurt anyone." I explained.

Rose nodded.

"Would you guys mind if I went on a last minute hunting trip? I want to at least be prepared."

"Yeah, sure. We don't mind. Take Edward with you. You'll probably need some company." Rose said.

"Okay, I'll go see if he wants to go." I said, getting up.

I walked up the stairs to his bedroom, and knocked on the door. "Yes, Morgan?" he asked from the inside.

"What…? How did you know it was _me_?" I whined.

"I could tell by your knock. Anyway, you want to go on a hunting trip, huh?" he asked, turning to face me from his desk.

"Well, yes, if you don't mind going with me." I said.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do today, anyway. Let's go."

"Where do you want to go for our hunt?" I asked him, after I put my seat belt on in the Volvo.

"To a place a little off Seattle."

"Wow. Alright." I said, grinning.

"Are you still having problems with that Bella girl?" I asked.

He looked at me then back at the road.

"You're really concerned about me, aren't you?" he said chuckling.

I shrugged. "I don't want you to pull off another Alaska escapade." I said flatly.


	5. New Kid

"Morgan? Morgan? _Morgan!" _I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Huh?!" I said, almost falling out of my chair.

"Wow. What is_ up _with you today?" Alice asked.

I looked at the boy walking in to the lunchroom.

"_Who _is _that?" _I asked, excited.

"Oh." Alice said, clearly uninterested. "New kid."

"He's so… so…"

"Whoa, whoa!" Alice said.

We were sitting in the lunchroom talking about how boring the day was.

"You're not falling for a human are you?" Alice asked, bluntly.

I was shocked. "N-no! Of course not." I cried.

Alice suspiciously eyed me. I cleared my throat.

"Alice, don't be stupid. I wouldn't ever." I said seriously.

"What about Mike Newton?" she asked.

"Oh." I said unenthusiastically._ "Him."_

"Yes him! Morgan, after your little 'episode' he looks at you as if you're about to kill him!"

I shrugged. "He deserved it…" I mumbled.

Alice grinned.

"Go easy on them tiger."

I chortled.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Oh! I have to go to class! See you later, guys!" Alice said, running out of the lunchroom.

"Later…" I mumbled.

"Morgan." Edward said, getting up.

"Biology already?" I whined.

He grinned slightly. "Yes."

I stood up and followed Edward absentmindedly to the Biology classroom.

I saw Mike sitting on the opposite side of the room from me. I laughed quietly.

And, even better, Mike's replacement was the new boy.

I sat next to him, smiling.

"Hello." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled faintly at me. "Hi." He murmured.

I'll admit it. I sort of had a crush on him. I have no idea why either. But I was under a spell—or curse, whichever you want to call it—and I couldn't help but stare at him.

"I'm Morgan." I introduced, looking at his pale gray eyes.

"I'm Damien." He replied. But he seemed rather nervous.

The class went on, or rather droned on but I didn't pay attention.

I kept on sneaking sideways glances at Damien.

Was it possible for a human to look this good? He wasn't even a vampire!

Class finally ended.

Edward glared at me, his eyes cold.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

He began walking out the classroom door and I kept up with him easily.

"What am I doing to upset you?"

"Why are you talking to that human?" he asked.

"I was just trying to be friendly…" I mumbled.

Don't get too friendly with them, Morgan. Because you know in the end you will be the one who gets hurt." He said solemnly walking off.

I stood there, motionless.

I finally decided that I didn't care. I would talk to him if I wanted to. I'd keep my distance from him if I had to. But I couldn't deny this feeling I had.

I started walking after Edward.

"Morgan!" I heard the familiar voice.

"Yes?" I turned around, eager.

"Hey." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh, hi." I said casually. "Do you need something?" I asked politely.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you something." He asked, grinning.

I smiled. "Sure. What is it?"

I saw Mike out of the corner of my eye gaping at Damien. Apparently, he was jealous.

"Do you want to go out this Friday?" he asked.

I smiled. Remembering Edward's rules brought my smile down a little but I was still happy.

"I'd love to. Where would you like to go?"

"Maybe out to a restaurant in Port Angeles?" he asked, hopeful.

"Sure! Well, I have to go or I'll miss my ride. We can talk more about the details tomorrow! Bye!" I waved and then ran into the parking lot and to Rosalie's BMW.

"What took you so long?" Alice complained.

"Forgot a book." I said, sheepishly.

Alice looked at me dubiously, and then looked at her feet.

We got back to the house, I ran to my room, ecstatic.

"Alice!!" I called for her.

She stepped in. "What?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I need you to show me my best outfit for tomorrow." I said.

"_Really? _You're going to me for_ fashion advice? _Are you sure you're _Morgan?" _She said disbelief in her voice.

I laughed. "Don't act so surprised Alice."

"Well," she said defensively, "its hard not to."

I laughed. "What? I _can't_ look good? That's kind of harsh Alice. I'm crushed." I said, teasing her.

"Yeah, whatever. Just…if you _want_ to look good, ask me for advice more often. _Please_." She begged.

I laughed and nodded.

After a half hour, Alice had already gone through my _entire_ closet. Which was pretty big.

"You don't even have _one_ designer bag, Morgan! How could you do this to me? Making it so difficult for making a decent outfit out of all of this…stuff." She said, picking out her words carefully.

"We don't _all_ go to Paris on weekends, Alice." I said dryly.

"People who go to Paris have extra class." She sniffed.

"Okay, Alice. Can you please just choose _one_ outfit for me to wear?" I asked pleadingly.

"Fine. Wear the white tank with the red cover up and some jeans. Maybe some heels…or tennis shoes. Oh my God, Morgan! How can you _think_ about fashion in this way?!" she said, pretending to faint. "It's a disgrace to human kind…" she muttered.

"Thanks for your help, Alice. I appreciate it."

"What are you going to do anyway?" she asked.

"Oh. Nothing…I was just wanted to have you pick out an outfit for me…to see what you'd pick." I said nervously, swallowing hard.

"Alright. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me." Alice said, walking back to her room.

I suddenly felt the anxiety. Eager to break the rules. Damien seemed nice enough and I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't have a _huge_ problem with me dating a human…I hope.

What was Edward's problem, anyway? It was just one _lousy_ date. After all he was in _love _with a human!

I sat on the desk chair and stared out the window. I did this a lot when I was thinking deeply. Damien seemed nice… But there was something about him that was a bit…odd. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"He _is_ strange." A voice said.

I turned my head in a rush.

"Oh, Edward."

"I didn't say to stay away from him to be mean, you know. It's for your own sake." Edward said, looking pained.

"Believe whatever you want to believe, alright? One date with him won't hurt anything!" I mumbled, glaring at his feet so I didn't have to stare into his eyes.

Once you looked _into_ them there was basically no way possible of escaping.

"When you regret the decision," he said, his voice hard and stubborn, "don't come to me."

"Fine." I mumbled. "I hope you enjoy disappointment." I said, smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes and left the room.

~Friday~

Everything was set. We would go to Port Angeles after school, see a movie, and go to dinner. I had butterflies in my stomach, I was so excited. At three, Damien walked me to his car—a Ferrari—and I sat in the passenger seat.

"You like sport cars I take it?" I said smiling.

He flashed a small smile at me. "Yes." He answered curtly.

We saw an epic horror film—and which ironically consisted on vampires—and went to eat at an elegant restaurant.

Damien was quiet but tense. Like there was something he wasn't telling me.

He dropped me off at my house, and I realized he hadn't touched me once.

It was odd, especially for a first date, but I disregarded it.

My ice cold skin wasn't something that made one eager to touch.

"Morgan!?" Edward said, meeting me at the door.

"Yes?" I said, putting my freezing coat away.

"Do you think Damien's normal?" he asked.

I shrugged. "He _seems_ normal…" I began. "Where are you going with this?" I asked, frowning.

"My point is, Morgan, is that he's _not_ normal. Alice had a vision—though it was clouded and foggy—that he is indeed a vampire."

I froze. Damien was…a _vampire too_? How could that be _possible_?

"Has he ever touched you?" he demanded.

I looked at the ground.

"You've never felt his skin, then?"

"Why do _you _even _care_, Edward?" I snapped. Every time I like someone, something _always_ happens.

I ran past Edward and locked myself into my bedroom. I _needed_ to be alone. To think things over.

Tomorrow, I'd corner him, get him alone. Then I'd demand the exact truth out of him. I realized then that I was hyperventilating.

I crouched down and hugged my knees and rested my head on them.

"Morgan? Morgan? Are you alright in there?" a female voice asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't _feel_ like answering.

I can admit that I was in utter shock. "C'mon, Morgan! Let me _in_!!" she whined.

Well, she won't shut up if I don't…I thought angrily.

I snapped open the door and glared at the pixie like girl.

"_What _Alice?" I said severely.

"Did Edward tell you?" she asked.

I nodded. "And I sorely wished that he hadn't."

_And, Edward, if you're listening, I hope you heard that. _I thought.

"But it doesn't mean you can't see him…" Alice said slowly. "I just wouldn't advise it. Something is fogging up my visions. It's strange." She replied.

I smirked. "Maybe your age is affecting your 'sight', Alice." I joked.

She stuck her tongue out. "Shut up! I'm not!"

"You're in denial!" I said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, shut up, Morgan." She said, grinning.

"Thanks for coming in, Alice. I'm in a good mood now." I said, smiling.

Alice's smile grew more pronounced. "I'm glad. Later."

Alice always knew what to say to make me feel better.

The next day, when I got to school, I saw him getting out of his car.

I glared at him and cleared my throat.

I began walking forward to him.

But what I would soon find out about him would be far…_far_ worse than I could imagine.


	6. Love Story

Don't do it yet, you idiot!

I silently cursed myself.

I almost had walked straight up to Damien and demanded an answer.

That wouldn't be the answer.

I had to get him after school.

That's what I would do.

Or even in Biology.

But still, that would be irrational.

Too many witnesses.

After school for sure then. I decided.

I walked into the building with Alice and Edward following. Or at least I thought he was following.

When I turned my head, I saw him chatting with Bella.

I don't know why this really, really irritated me. I guess I was just being stupid…as usual.

Classes went by surprisingly fast considering it was Thursday.

When the bell rang, I bolted upright out of my seat in English. The class before English was Biology which I'd skipped today.

I felt kind of proud that I did. I so didn't feel like being in the same classroom if what Edward and Alice said was true.

I followed him stealthily out the building. "Damien." I said, my voice quieter than usual.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"Can we talk? In private?" I asked slowly.

He nodded. "Sure. What about?"

I walked over to an old Oak tree far from the parking lot and its students.

"I know what you are." I said, almost inaudibly.

He smirked. "You've figured me out, huh, Morgan? I knew it was only a matter of time. What am I then, since you seem to know so much?"

"You're a vampire." I said slowly.

He frowned.

"Like me."

"Well, aren't you angry with me for not telling you sooner?" he said, sourly.

"No." I shook my head.

"I'm more…relieved."

He looked up at me in shock.

"What?"

"It's…well…I really like you, Damien." I said.

His eyes grew round. If I could've, I would've blushed. But since my pale white skin doesn't flame up anymore—thank God—I was safe.

"You don't care…?" he asked.

"No." I answered.

He smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid you'd hate me for lying to you."

I looked at Alice who was in the parking lot. She was staring at me.

"I…I _really_ have to go now."

He nodded.

"See you."

I walked to Alice, my face aglow.

"You're sure chipper…" Rosalie muttered on the way back. I let that one pass.

When we got home, I went immediately to my room.

I wanted to think over how I'd talk to Damien from now on.

I mean it was going to be awkward between us for a least a little while.

I stared at my jewelry box, its contents sparkling when I picked it up.

I looked through the different drawers, fingering the rose shaped knobs.

At last, I looked in the bottom drawer. My favorite of all.

It was pink and has lace lining on the inside. I pulled open the drawer and looked through its contents.

"It's gone…!" I gasped, bolting up.

"Oh no! Oh _no_! It can't be gone! It just can't!" I said, frantically ripping out the drawers in a failed attempt to find my charm bracelet.

Now, you may wonder what is so significant about a charm bracelet.

Well, it was the one my actual human mother gave me.

And I couldn't have lost it.

It was my only keepsake of her!

I walked over to Edward's room.

"Edward, have you seen my—"

"No." he answered.

"Have you looked for—?"

"I'll look, okay? Don't get all worked up. I'll talk to Alice, too. So don't worry, alright?"

I sighed in defeat.

"Alright…" I mumbled.

I walked back to my room and sighed.

How had I lost it?

I always had it somewhere safe, always in the same drawer…how did it disappear?

Then it hit me.

Someone had stolen it.

I was sure of it.

There was no other possible way for it to…

Then who_ did_ swipe it then?

It had to be someone in this house.

When I found out whom I'd—whoa!

Wait a second.

It was probably a simple mistake—I hope.

I went to Alice's room.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up from her homework.

"Have you seen a small silver charm bracelet?" she asked.

"Oh…" she said opening her desk drawer, "This?" she held something silver up.

It shined in the lamplight.

"Yes! That's it! Where did you find it?" I exclaimed.

"In the girl's bathroom at school."

I thought about it.

"Oh…yeah." I said.

I had to wash my hands and I didn't want it to rust so I took it off.

Alice smiled.

"Why is it so special?" she asked, after handing it back to me.

I touched the charms, fingering each individual one carefully.

"Oh. My mom gave it to me. Each charm represents one year since I was born."

I pointed to the 17 charms.

"My mom…" I whispered.

"Oh, Morgan! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought that up."

I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I think I really needed to talk about my family to someone. It feels nice."

She smiled.

"We can talk about it some more if you want." She suggested.

"If you don't mind my babbling." I said.

She laughed.

"Hardly."

I grinned.

"Tell me about your mother. Or, do you have any siblings? Pets? What?"

"I have a cat named Tiger. He's a kitten. My baby, basically. I got him a year ago as a…birthday present." I said softly.

"My mom is strict at times…but I love her. My sister, Sarah, is very different from me. She's a year younger and is loud and funny. She has the ability to make friends with whomever she wants. I've always envied that about her."

Alice listened intently, her eyes never wavering off of me.

"I'm a quiet, withdrawn girl without many friends. I was an outcast at my old school because my lack of social skills. I was never in, always out. And I don't know why everyone in my class hated me. I was irregular, never striking up a conversation with anyone." I mumbled.

"It sounds like you were born supposed to be a vampire." Alice concluded thoughtfully.

I smiled faintly. "It appears so."

"Do you think anything happened to you to make you shy?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"When I was 2 my father died. My mom never remarried. And she became hard and right after he died, became almost lifeless as well. It was very traumatizing for her, and it took months for her to recover. But, I guess, that's what happens when you lose a loved one. My dad…my mom loved him so much. He was funny- always joking and he brought out the humorous side of my mother. I still miss him very badly. I guess I always will."

"You know Morgan," Alice said smiling wistfully, "You'll never be alone again."

I smiled.

"You have us. You always will."

"That's all I can ask for."

"Hey, Alice," Edward said at the door.

"Did you do anymore research on Damien—?"

Edward stopped in mid sentence when he walked into the room and saw me sitting there.

I narrowed my eyes. The nice moment, shattering.

"You've been _checking up_ on me?" I said, glaring at them both.

Alice opened her mouth to offer an explanation, but Edward silenced her.

"You don't know if you can trust him, Morgan."

"I don't know if I can trust _you_! What is your problem? Why is Damien the bad guy all of a sudden? You have Bella! Why do you even care?" I yelled.

Edward looked hurt for a moment, then straightened.

"He might be from a bad coven. One that hunts humans. Do you really want your classmates to become food?" he said sharply.

I winced. I guess I deserved that.

I hadn't given much thought to how Damien even got here in Forks.

He could've been sent here by some rogue coven that drinks human blood.

"Edward, take it easy. I know from _looking_ at the boy that he is no trouble. His eyes are topaz colored Edward. Not red."

Edward sighed. "You can never tell." He said, stalking out of the room.

I groaned. "Will he ever _stop_?" I hissed under my breath.

Alice shrugged.

"Well, on that note, I'm going to go. See you."

I said, walking out of Alice's room.

I sat at my desk and pulled out my sleek cell phone. I had Damien's number on speed dial, so I called him.

He answered.

"Oh! Morgan." He said the surprise visible in his voice.

"Yeah…hey." I said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh. No…I was just wondering how you were doing." I said a little sheepishly.

_Why_ did some relationships have to be complicated?

He laughed.

"I was kind of wondering that myself."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It bores me when you're not here. Do you think sometime after school I could show you my apartment? Just as a day thing. Not a date. Is that alright?" he asked slowly.

"That'd be cool. Thanks." I said, smiling.

"We can talk more about it at school tomorrow." He said.

I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"You doing anything today?" he asked.

I groaned.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, we _could_ go out for today if you want." He suggested.

"Really? Sure!"

"Cool, I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Later, then."

"Bye." I said, then hung up.

I stared out the bay window wondering if Damien might just feel the same way I do about him.

Edward's POV:

I didn't trust him. Not one little bit. He seemed like the kind of guy who was a double crossing backstabber.

Of course, I had no proof, which angered me, but I concluded that I would find out more about him soon enough.

What did Morgan _see_ in him, anyway?

He was arrogant…a pest.

Now, the real question was, why did I feel this much distaste towards him?

I had Bella. That would be enough for me. It always would.

I looked at my watch and it read 10 o'clock.

Bella would be going to sleep soon.

I decided I'd watch her sleep like I did almost every night.

I slipped out of the house and ran to Bella's.

I saw her, like every night, curled up in her blanket, sometimes mumbling things to herself.

I smiled.

Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she breathed evenly.

After I made sure she was alright—which she normally was, I just had to make sure—I was about to leave.

"Edward…" she murmured.

I turned, expecting her brown eyes to be looking into mine.

They weren't. They were closed.

"I love you…" she mumbled.

I smiled broadly.

My Bella. Forever. My Bella for _eternity_.

Morgan's POV:

Damien had been very quiet—which was normal, even thought unsettling—during our date. He stopped his car in front of the house.

I unbuckled myself, preparing to get out, when he grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Morgan." He said.

"Yes?" I said, turning to him.

His eyes burned into mine.

"I…have something to tell you." He said.

I smiled. "You can tell me anything you want, Damien." I said, happy that he came out of his shell a little and decided to tell me something.

"Now, promise to listen, and please…_please_ don't be angry. After I'm done, you can leave if you want to, and never look back. But, please, just listen, okay?" he asked— no, pleaded.

"Of course, Damien." I answered.

"I have agreed to things in my past that I'm not proud of at all. I'm a bad person, and I don't deserve to be in the same room as you. But you believed in me and showed me I could be good. I'm turning away from my dark side forever, Morgan. But when I came here, you probably think I was just roaming the area looking for a home. The truth is, I was sent here. I was sent here by the Volturi to kill you."


	7. The Volturi

Another day, another part of my life absolutely _wrecked_.

I glared up at my room's ceiling trying to comprehend this news I'd gotten rather unexpectedly.

"I was sent here, Morgan. I was sent here by the Volturi to kill you."

The words echoed on and on in my head.

Now, my response was rather rash and peculiar.

I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"I was sent here to kill you Morgan. The Volturi are my masters. I obey them. But…I am not going to harm you. You do not need to worry because I am completely positive about that fact."

I stared into his topaz eyes, not realizing the danger because I was mesmerized by them.

"Why won't you kill me?" I mumbled.

He sighed and smiled.

"I'm not even sure myself. All I know is…is that I love you, Morgan. I couldn't want to hurt you if I tried." He vowed.

I smiled.

"Damien…why do they want you to kill me?" I asked.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." He said.

I took this moment all in, remembering its sweetness forever.

One thought crossed my mind.

_The forbidden love of Romeo and Juliet_.

I realized Damien's face was only a couple from mine.

I leaned forward a little, and closed my eyes.

Since I was holding his hand, I felt it when he jerked back.

"Morgan…" he said his voice coarse, "I'm not ready for this yet. You've taken a lot in for today…and I think you should go inside and back to your family."

"But I want to stay with—" I began.

"Ah, ah…Morgan. You'll see me soon. And you can always call me." He winked at me.

I stuck out my lower lip and pouted.

"But…it just wouldn't be the—" I was silenced when he kissed my cheek.

"Damien…?" I asked, confused.

"That will do for now. Goodbye Morgan." He said smiling.

I smiled a little and got out of the car.

"Goodbye…" I breathed.

I pinched my arm because I was so embarrassed about the way I acted.

I acted no differently when I was in love when I was human.

What was _wrong_ with me?

If I was right in the _head_ I wouldn't want to see him anymore.

I couldn't help but feel the way I feel.

But…he said he _didn't_ want to kill me…

That was something.

But there was always this nagging doubt that clouded mind.

_But he was indeed sent here to kill you._

I shook my head vigorously, trying to get the thought out.

"But that's the point. He didn't kill me… and…I love him…" I murmured.

The Volturi… why would they want to kill _me_?

I had just become a vampire…what did I do to anger them?

I couldn't tell anyone about this.

But knowing Edward…I groaned.

Darn! That would mean I'd have to tell him!

Stupid telepathic powers…

But, right now he was still at Bella's.

It would be safe to think it right now.

I still couldn't admit to him that he was right.

Oh…what am I going to do?

Damien's POV:

I shifted uncomfortably on my bed.

Even though I hadn't wanted it, my condo came with one anyway.

I exhaled.

I had told her.

Confessed to Morgan.

How would she take the aftershock of it all?

I turned to my side.

I loved Morgan and I didn't want her to leave me.

But I couldn't deny what I was sent here to do.

Of course, I stopped taking orders from the Volturi a month ago when I fell in love with her.

I don't know how my masters would react when they found out I'd left the guard.

I only knew if they were coming to dispose of me, I would leave Morgan out of it at all costs.

I would exchange my life for hers if I had to.

Still, though, there was still a cloud of uncertainty with that decision.

What if after they killed me, they went after Morgan anyway?

I couldn't bear it if my angel died because of me.

I didn't deserve that kind of loyalty.

I glared at the ceiling, loathing myself.

One question burned in my mind but I was too afraid to ask it.

Why _did_ the Volturi want Morgan?

Of what importance was she to them?

I thought about the top vampires in the Volturi.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

I shivered even though the room was quite stuffy.

Aro, even though he seemed nice and pleasant, he had a dark side.

I was sure of it.

Caius, the heartless one. He always had a bitter mask on, his eyes full of hatred. Caius was the frightening one.

Marcus…I didn't know very much about him. This worried me, not knowing what he was capable of.

I wondered how soon they'd come because I have no doubt in my mind that they will.

What would I do if I had to leave Forks?

That question could be answered with a simple answer.

I would leave in the night when I wasn't with Morgan and no one would be the wiser.

Morgan if I leave please stays safe.

Morgan's POV:

I wonder how he's doing…

I thought to myself.

Damien looked really sad when he told me his secret in the car.

I was staring at my phone doing a mental tug-of-war in my head debating on whether or not to call him.

I was reaching out for it slowly when my ring tone—Fences by Paramore—started to ring.

My hand recoiled a bit, but then I grabbed it and opened it eagerly.

"Hello?" I said the excitement visible in my voice.

"Morgan…" Damien said.

"Hey!" I grinned, running my hand through my hair.

"It's great to hear your voice." He said enthusiastically.

I blushed.

He laughed when I didn't answer.

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

I giggled. "You know my reactions so well."

"No, I know _you_ so well."

"True. Am I that obvious?"

I could almost hear him shrug. "Sort of."

"Thanks a _lot_ Damien." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

"So…how are you?"

He sighed.

"Bored…"

"Damien?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you join the Volturi?"

"I knew at some point you were going to ask that…"

"Well?"

"It was at least sixty years ago. I was alone and lonely. Since I have the power to move objects with my mind, Aro thought I'd fit in nicely with his guard." He explained.

"You're telekinetic…?" I echoed.

"That's just great!" I exclaimed.

"It is…?" he asked.

"I was being sarcastic." I said dryly.

"Now I feel even more incompetent since I don't have cool powers like you do!"

"_You_ think you're incompetent? Morgan, I am. I couldn't even tell you when we first met that I was part of the Volturi."

"Still." I mumbled, frowning.

"Morgan, believe me, it's no power that you want. It often is a pain to even deal with it. Because if I ever got to angry, things sometime…get out of hand." He said slowly.

I heard faint voices from downstairs.

"Quick! Damien, talk about something else!"

"Uh…why?"

"Edward is here! If he finds out he was right I'll probably won't see you again!" I said in a frantic whisper.

"W-Well…okay."

"Morgan, sometime could I meet your family?" he asked.

My eyes grew round.

"You…meeting…my family?" I said.

"Yes. Or would it be too much trouble?" he asked.

"Oh, no! That'd be fine. I was just trying to picture it in my head…but I can't. Maybe this weekend or something." I suggested.

"Sounds good." He said.

"Well, Damien…I'm going to go now. Bye."

He sighed. "Okay…later."

I stood up from my desk, stretching.

"Morgan…?" I heard a voice at my door.

I sighed. "Come in, Edward."

"Are you still going to talk to that creep?" he asked, glaring at me.

"Why does it matter to you what I do in my personal life?" I said.

"What you do affects this family. Don't you realize that? I don't want you to see him anymore, got it?"

"Last time I checked you weren't my father. What gives you the right now?" I retorted.

"He is bad news, Morgan. Trust me. Because I know where he came from now." He said.

I gasped.

Darn it! He must've read Damien's thoughts.

"I don't care!" I hissed.

"You mean, you already _know_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now leave me alone!" I growled.

He looked me over, studying my face, trying to detect if there was a weakness that could make me falter in my decision to still see Damien.

"Honestly, Edward, why don't you just mind your own business?" I asked, starting to get really annoyed.

"Your family cares what you do, Morgan." Edward said.

"It's not your place to decide if I can see him or not!" I said.

And before I knew what I had done, my hand connected with his cheek. I had _slapped_ Edward.

"Oh my God…" I uttered, looking up at him , terrified.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry!" I said, looking at me hand.

He placed his hand on his soon to-be swollen cheek and glared at me.

"Well, fine," he spat, "do whatever you want with your little boyfriend. But when you get killed by the Volturi or even by _him_ know that it will be us who suffer Morgan."

And with that, he stormed out of the room.

"What have I _done_?" I asked, burying my head in my hands.

"Morgan!!" I heard a frantic voice enter my bedroom.

"Alice?" I said, looking up.

"It's horrible!" she cried.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up.

"It's the Volturi. They're coming after Damien!" she cried.


	8. Slipped Away

Falling. Falling into a bottomless pit.

That is what it felt like.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, rising to my feet.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not _sure_, Morgan!

"Do you know how soon?" I asked.

"About a month." She replied.

"A _month_?" I echoed.

"I have to tell Damien!" I said, getting up.

"Morgan…relax. He's here, anyway."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah…he's in the living room with Edward."

I exhaled sharply. "Tell to come up here, please, Alice." I said quietly.

"Alright…but Morgan. _Calm_ okay? I don't want you to scare the guy out of his wits." She said, winking at me.

I was too absorbed into my thoughts to even smile.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

Alice left and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Morgan?"

I heard his voice. I looked up at him.

His face was pale—more than usual—and he looked sad and desperate.

"Is it true…?" I asked morbidly.

He sighed. He ventured over to me and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"What are you going to do?" I murmured.

"I'm leaving." He said in a low voice.

"W-What? But…I'm coming with you, right?" I asked slowly.

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous, Morgan. It's too risky to have you with me. I'm a _fugitive_."

"But, Damien," I said, "I can't just sit here on the sidelines and wait for the news that you've…you've…" I couldn't say the word. _Died_.

"I won't, Morgan. Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes…" I said, my voice faltering.

"But…" I started to say.

"But?" he asked.

"I don't want you to leave! It'll feel like abandonment!" I murmured.

His eyes grew wide.

"Whatever happens, I want us to conquer it. Together." I stated.

"But…" he began.

"But?" I asked imitating him.

"Morgan…I don't know."

"_Please_ Damien." I said. There was no way I'd let him go. Never.

He sighed.

"No." I heard one single voice and I already knew who it was.

Damien stiffened.

"Edward, it's not your place to decide what I'm going to do."

"Morgan. Aren't you even considering what could happen? You could get killed. While _he,_" Edward said severely, jabbing a finger at Damien "gets to live.

I glared at Edward.

"Then so be it. We're leaving. Tonight."

"Don't you realize what you're giving up, Morgan?"

"Just leave me alone, Edward. I'm through with your accusations. I honestly don't want your opinion. Just get _out_ of here!" I said.

After I said it I wished I hadn't.

But I wasn't going to back down now.

I was _not_ going to lose Damien to a bunch of Italian vampires.

I walked past Edward and walked—_ran_ really—to the living room.

"Alice." I barked.

She looked up.

She sighed.

"Morgan…"

"I don't want to hear it. It's my decision and I'm going to stick by it. Alice you can look into my future whenever you want, but I'm still going."

I looked at Esme and Carlisle and smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry, you two. I thank you so, _so_ much for letting me stay here. I will never forget you. But I've found where I belong and I need to go with him. No matter what happens I can't be separated from him."

Carlisle spoke first.

"I understand. And please, if you need to, call us for anything. You're always welcomed back with open arms. Damien, too."

"You're not…angry?" I asked.

"Of course not, dear. We're proud of you. Staying by the side of someone you love…it's incredibly romantic!" Esme cried.

I hugged them both quick and smiled.

"Thanks you guys. You're like my parents. No…now you are my parents. I'm sorry I have to leave like this…" I said.

Edward shuffled down the stairs looking at least a little humbled.

He looked at me and smiled a little bit.

"You've met a great guy, Morgan. I didn't realize how much he loved you until he explained it to me. It's extraordinary." He commented.

I grinned. "Thanks…and Edward. I'm sorry about how I acted. I just…I need to leave now to stick by his side. I hope you understand."

He nodded.

Damien came down the stairs my duffel bag in his hand.

"You…packed for me?" I asked.

He half grinned and nodded.

I shot him a look and took it from him.

"It's…_heavy_." I said.

"That's just the essentials." He said.

"Come on, let's get into the car." He said, ushering me out the door.

"Thank you!" I said to the Cullens one final time before heading out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we safe?" I asked.

"I have it all planned out. An old friend of mine has an apartment building in the south. We have to go to Arizona. It should take us about one or two days." He explained.

"This is all so sudden…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Morgan." He said sadly.

He turned the car on and started driving out of the driveway.

"Goodbye you guys…" I whispered a silent prayer to the Cullens hoping they'd be okay after I left.

I stared out the window, having no desire to talk right now.

"What are the Volturi planning on doing?" I asked after at least an hour.

"They'll hunt me out and track me down. They'll probably take me away from you, Morgan, and take me to Volterra. They will decide my punishment for my 'insolence' when we arrive back in Italy." He said.

"They may call it insolence, Morgan, but this is the most joyous time of my life I've ever had." He said.

I smiled sadly. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this crisis." I mumbled.

"And I'd stay alone forever." He added. "And Morgan," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"No matter what happens, know that I love you. And that will never change no matter what happens."

"I love you, too." I said quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's big…" I said, gaping at the 3 story apartment building in front of us.

"This is a pretty fancy apartment building." I said.

"He's pretty rich." Damien said, grinning.

"_Damien_!" I heard a voice walking out of the building. It was female.

I saw a slim, tall, blond girl come out of the building.

Her eyes were liquid gold complementing her slender figure perfectly.

She was beautiful. It was the only term to describe her.

"Eve." Damien said.

Eve came up to him and—to my utter _horror_—kissed him on the cheek.

"Eve…" Damien said, exasperatedly.

"Don't think that this time away from you has took my feelings as well." She said her voice a high soprano.

I have to admit. I was pretty jealous. My hair was a dull brown and my eyes were a dull red.

"Damien's here?" I heard another voice.

A man with short brown hair and black eyes walked out of the building.

I flinched. He was a blood drinker. I could tell from his eyes.

I wasn't sure about this 'Eve' girl yet, however, I bet she drank human blood also.

"Drake. It's nice to see you!" Damien said.

I looked at Damien then at Drake.

They were so similar…

"Are you two…?" I began.

"Twins?" Drake asked, laughing.

"Yes." Damien said his smile apologetic.

"Oh. That explains that then…" I murmured.

"Who's she?" Eve said, with malice in her voice.

"This is Morgan." Damien introduced.

"H-Hi…" I muttered.

She glared at me.

_Oh jeez…what do I do now? If looks could kill…_

I thought. My thought trailed off when Drake said he'd show us to our room.

"_Free_ of _charge_?!" I gaped at Drake incredulously when he said we didn't have to pay for our room.

"He's my brother." Drake said, shrugging. "What kind of heartless person would I be charging my own flesh and blood?" he said, chortling at his own inside joke.

I placed my duffel bag on the bed and sat down.

It'd be a rough day…

I wondered how the Cullens were doing…

I thought.

I saw Damien standing in front of me.

"How do you like the room?" he asked, nervously.

"It's great." I said honestly, lying down on it (even thought we didn't need it).

"Are you afraid?" he asked me. "Of what's to come?"

I thought about it for a minute.

I shook my head.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm not afraid." I said truthfully.

He smiled.

"I'll never be afraid if I'm with you…" I whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the following days, Damien kept a watchful eye for the Volturi.

I could tell he was nervous because every slight sound made him jump.

"Damien…" I said sadly putting my hand on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He swallowed.

"Yes." He whispered.

I was worried if he knew something and wasn't telling me.

The next day, Damien had gone shopping for some clothes for himself since his wardrobe was in need of some things.

I sat alone on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking quietly to myself.

I heard the door slam open.

"Damien?" I said, sitting up.

I couldn't see him at the door since the corner of the wall was blocking it.

I heard a thud on the ground.

I got up and looked around the bend of the wall.

There was Damien, being restrained to the ground by a man and a girl with a cloak on her was staring at me from the door.

I couldn't see her face since it was covered by the hood of the black cloak.

"They're here, Masters…" she said, her voice high.

I froze in terror.

The _Volturi_. The _Volturi_ were here.

Would Damien and I ever get the happy ending we so much derserved?


	9. Just A Dream

"Let him go. _Please_!" I cried to the one holding Damien down.

"Just let us go!" I cried.

"Let me think about that…no." The girl said coldly.

Then she must've had powers because I felt her concentrate deeply on me and I withered to the ground.

I heard one last thing before I became unconscious.

"Don't kill him, Alec. That's Aro's job." She said, _laughing_.

I woke up. I looked around worriedly.

Where was Damien?

He was lying on the bed his eyes closed.

It had been a dream!

I was so relieved I could…but my joy was short-lived.

"I see you're awake." The girl said, stepping out from the shadows.

"You! You're still here!" I cried.

She placed her hand on Damien's cheek.

_Don't touch him!_

I thought angrily.

"Well, of _course _we'd still be here. We wouldn't let you two fugitives get off so easily." She said.

"Why do you even want him? Or me for that matter?" I asked.

"Damien needs to be punished because of his inscolence. Do you really think the Volturi would tolerate such incompetence? And you. Do you even know of the power you have?" she asked me, curiosity in her eyes.

"I don't _have_ a power. What are you talking about?" I said.

"You don't know yet, eh? Well, you'll find out soon enough." She smirked at me.

What did she _do_ to him?

I thought looking at Damien's limp body. I wanted to run over there but I couldn't.

I was afraid to go near that girl.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Jane." She answered simply.

"Where did that boy go?" I asked.

"Oh, Alec? He left to go tell our Masters that you two are…" she stopped talking abruptly.

"Are?" I asked, smiling a little.

How did I get her to talk like that? It was interesting.

"Are…ready to be…" The words coming out of her lips seemed to infuriate her.

"Killed." She said.

"_Don't ask me anymore questions!!_" She screamed.

I flinched. Were all Volturi this unstable?

A minute ago she had confidence and pride in her voice. Now she was trembling slightly.

Maybe that was my power. Whatever I asked a person, they had to give me the truthful answer. I could use this to my…advantage.

Damien eyes fluttered open.

Jane moved out of the way.

"Damien!" I cried, flying to his side in an instant.

"Morgan…?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, it's alright…" I said quietly.

"You have to get out of here, Morgan. I won't let them kill you because of me."

"Damien…I can't leave. This Jane girl is here blocking the door. Alec has gone to fetch Aro, Caius, and Marcus." I whispered frantically.

He let a low hiss escape from his throat.

He sat up.

"Jane." He said coldly.

She turned and smirked a sickening smile.

"Yes, Damien? It's been too long."

"Let her go. Now." He said.

"Damien, you know as well as I do, that I can't, what would Aro think?" she asked.

"What _I_ don't understand, Jane is why they even want her. She's of no importance to them!"

"Now, I wouldn't say that." She said, thoughtfully.

"What?"

"They want her for two reasons. One, she has an ability even _she_ isn't aware of yet. And, if they kill her first, they'd _love_ to watch you _suffer_. I'd be more than glad to slit her throat. Because we all know I still have feelings for you, Damien." She said.

"But _I_ don't have feelings for _you_." He said.

"I can always make you." She pointed out.

Damien stiffened.

"You know I'd never love you after that, Jane."

"You never you…" she murmured.

"How soon are they coming?" Damien asked.

"Pretty soon. Any last requests?" she asked coldly.

"Yes. I have one. _Let us go_." Damien said.

"No can do, Damien. It was _your_ choice to fall in love with that…girl." She said.

"Morgan means everything to me."

"That apparently isn't very much." Jane sniffed.

Damien turned to look at me.

His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I don't care if I die." I whispered.

"As long as it's with you."

He kissed my hand.

"Drop the noble façade, will you?" Jane said sourly.

Damien rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care, Jane?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Here they are, masters." We heard a low voice enter the room.

Four people in cloaks like Jane's entered.

They pulled their hood down so you could see their faces.

"Damien." One of them said with enthusiasm.

Damien looked down.

"Master." He answered.

"Ah…and is this Morgan?" he asked, eyeing me.

"Yes, master." He said quietly.

"She's extraordinary. Just what we need in our Volturi guard."

"Aro." One of them said.

"Caius…we don't _have_ to kill them."

"_Yes_ we do." Caius argued.

Marcus stood silent.

"He has been disobedient. He deserves to be punished." Caius said coldly.

"We don't have to kill the girl though." Aro pointed out.

"It would be an excellent punishment, however." Caius retorted.

Aro stood silent.

Caius came forward and glared at me.

I flinched back.

"_Please_ masters…" Damien begged, "she has done nothing wrong. It was I who disobeyed. I'm ready to take my punishment but I beg you, please don't harm her and let her go free."

"And interesting notion." Aro said.

"Aro…" Caius said warningly.

"Morgan, you are free to go." He said to me.

I looked up in shock.

"What?"

"Free to go." He repeated.

I looked at Damien.

"_Go_, Morgan! _Go!_" he said.

I got up and ran out of the building, sobbing as I did so.

I didn't care about the belongings I'd left behind.

I just had to get out of there.

I had kept my cell phone in my pocket. I picked it up and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"A-Alice?" I said, my voice trembling.

"Morgan! What's wrong?"

"Damien is going to be taken away by the Volturi." I said.

I told her where I was.

I stayed by the airport and waited for her.

I doubted I could make the trip alone without sprinting back into the apartment, demanding Damien's release.

I know the truth now.

It was over.

There was never a chance of us being together.

Goodbye Damien.


	10. Running

"Oh my gosh, Morgan…" Alice said looking horrified at me on the plane.

I had told her my story.

"I just _cannot_ accept this. I refuse to. Morgan," she said glaring at her hands, "the second when we get off this plane we go home. We tell Carlisle and we go to Volterra and _we get Damien back._ Got it?"

I looked up, startled.

"Alice…" I said slowly, "We're over. Damien has to go back to Volterra and receive his punishment. There's nothing I can do about it! And if we go, we'll be in danger also! I don't want more people to suffer for my actions. Because of me…" I said, feeling like sobbing even though I knew I couldn't, "He'll hurt. He may die, he may not. If he doesn't of course he won't want to see me again. I make life miserable for him and we both know it. I think I should just leave him alone…" My voice faltered on 'leave'.

"Aw…Morgan… We _have_ to do _something_. Would you really want Damien to die in that place at the hands of those heartless…_murderers?" _She asked.

"But—"

"Then it's decided!" She said happily.

_I didn't agree…_

I thought coolly.

I heard a chuckle from the seat behind us.

I flipped around and saw the familiar topaz eyes and bronze hair.

"_Edward_?" I asked the disbelief evident in my voice.

"I couldn't let Alice go alone. She _is_ kind of small." Edward said.

"Hey!" Alice said hotly.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I told her. Actually, she _forced_ me to go. '_Edward, she's your sister. You have to go._'" He said, imitating her voice.

I laughed softly.

So Bella did care about me, after all.

"Carlisle!!" Alice shouted as she ran into the house.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked slightly startled as she ran into the living room.

"We have to go get him!" she cried.

"Who dear?" Esme asked softly looking up from the novel she was reading on the couch.

"Damien!" Alice cried, exasperated.

"We all can't read your mind, Alice." Emmett said.

"What does Morgan feel about this decision?" Esme asked, looking me over.

"Yes…but I can't help but feel I'm just making matters worse for him…" I whispered.

"Carlisle, you're close friends with Aro, right?" Alice inquired.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"Okay. You have to talk to Aro! Damien didn't kill Morgan, but fell in love with her. Morgan didn't do anything wrong so why does she have to be punished by watching Damien _suffer_?" she cried.

I flinched at the word 'suffer'.

I was.

Even though I was too childish to admit it to myself, but I was crying on the inside.

Screaming for Damien to come back to me.

Would he even have the _chance_?

What if he was…_killed_ before we got there?

What would happen then?

How would I go on with my life?

Without Damien in it…

I don't _know_ anymore!

I stayed silent, watching the plan develop.

Alice barking out commands—and as small as she is—people listened to her.

"Okay. So it's settled." She sighed when she was done.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper will go in Carlisle's car. Emmett, Rosalie, and I will go in Rose's BMW. That leaves Edward and Morgan to the Volvo." Alice said precisely.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Let's head out, everyone," Alice instructed, heading out the door.

I slid into the seat of the Volvo and stared out the window, not wanting for Edward to read the real pain in my eyes.

I subtly kept my thoughts blank.

I didn't need him to comfort me.

Because I knew that no amount of begging, pleading, or sobbing would bring Damien back.

It would be better if I moved on with my life…

Okay.

Who was I _kidding_?

It was point blank to everyone.

I was still dubious however.

I wanted Damien back—if not more—like everyone else.

"We _will_ get him back. Don't worry, Morgan." Edward said.

I looked at him, hopefully my expression unfathomable.

"I hope so. I honestly do." I whispered.

Edward and I didn't speak for the rest of the drive.

It was awkward not to mention uncomfortable.

We got to the airport, parked and followed the others onto the plane.

Minutes bled into hours…and we were finally there.

"Come on everyone!" Alice said, practically running off of the plane.

"Carlisle, you know where they are, right? We'll follow you." Alice decided.

"Pushy…" I muttered.

Edward threw me an amused look.

I shrugged.

_Well she is._

I thought.

He let out a low chuckle.

"What are you two laughing about? We _have _to_ move_." She said.

I sighed, walking faster to keep up with her.

Someone grabbed my wrist.

I turned around and Edward was the one who was holding my arm.

"Yes?" I asked.

He let go.

"You'll get him back if Carlisle has any say in this." He said in a low voice.

I smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you…" I said softly.

"You're welcome."

"Carlisle." We heard a voice come from the shadows.

We were out the airport and walking past an alleyway.

A man wearing the same cloak as Jane had worn was standing in front of us.

"Felix." Carlisle said.

"What are you doing out in Volterra? It's dangerous. You're lucky it's a cloudy day, Carlisle, or Aro would be upset that you'd be so careless. Come. He would like to see you."

"Of course." Carlisle said, stepping forward.

They led us into a great hall.

"Carlisle!" A voice entered the room.

I froze in terror.

Aro was here.

_Damien? Where's Damien?_

I thought looking around slowly.

If only time flew like a dove. We can watch it fly just keep looking on.

I looked at Edward.

"Calm down." He mouthed to me.

I exhaled sharply and nodded.

"Aro, it's been too long." Carlisle said stiffly.

"Yes, dear friend."

"I wish we would've came under better circumstances." He said.

"I understand. Would you like to see the prisoner?" he asked with too much enthusiasm.

"Jane, dear one, please bring him out."

"Of _course_, Master." Jane said.

A boy walked out being shoved by Jane.

He collapsed on the floor, but sat up.

His eyes were blood red and had a wild, furious look in them.

Edward squeezed my shoulder keeping me from crying out to him.

_Damien! No…No! Let him go! Let him __go__!_

I screamed in my head.

Edward looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh, I see Morgan is here as well." Aro commented mildly.

"Yes." Edward answered gruffly.

"Would you like to see the prisoner accept his punishment?" Caius—who had just entered the room—said eagerly.

The Cullens stayed silent.

"He must die." Caius said.

I looked up, fear visible in my eyes.

"No!" I said stepping forward.

"_Please_ no!" I cried.

"Would you _also_ like to receive his punishment?" Caius asked, laughing cruelly.

"What would you think about that, prisoner?" Caius asked Damien.

"No." he said, his voice quiet and rough. He looked at the ground not looking at me.

"Well, then," Caius said, going forward, "Step back, girl. Prepare to watch your beloved vampire _die_."


	11. A Happy Ending?

Was all lost?

I wondered as I watched in horror as Jane—who apparently had the power to torment him somehow—crept toward Damien.

"No!"

I heard a scream.

Everyone's head—except Damien's—turned to look at me.

I realized I was the one who'd shrieked.

I snapped back into reality, reeling through ideas and ideas in my head trying to come up with a solution to saving him.

"Aro," Carlisle said calmly, "Let's just wait a minute."

Edward then chimed in, "What exactly has he done wrong?"

Caius snarled in impatience.

"We sent him," Aro said motioning toward Damien, "To either bring Morgan back to the Volturi to be added to the guard. Otherwise, kill her. We can't have someone with that power used against us if the time of war was upon us."

"He never said I had to join the guard!" I said.

Aro scrutinized my face.

"Prisoner?" Aro said, allowing Damien to speak.

"I know you'd never agree to that, Morgan. But I couldn't kill you." He said softly.

"What _is_ my so called 'special' power, anyway?" I demanded.

Aro eyed me, wondering if I was telling the truth.

"You don't _know_?"

I wanted to laugh at him. I resisted the urge.

_Obviously._ I thought.

"No…" I said slowly.

"We've been monitoring you, Morgan through Damien. You have the power—even though it hasn't reached its maximum peak of power yet—of interrogation. If you ask someone any question or demand something of them, they must obey. It won't always work since its new, but it won't be faulty."

My eyes grew round. _Sure, sure. __I__ of all people get the boring power?_

I thought.

But… _that's _why Jane acted so uncomfortable when I ask her things in the apartment room.

"_Now_ can we get on with the _punishment_?" Caius demanded.

_Think_!

I had to do something! Anything! Just something enough to ensure his freedom.

"Wait." I said, suddenly, I had an epiphany.

"Yes?" Caius growled, glaring at me.

As if daring me to answer.

"If I agree to join the guard, will Damien go without punishment?"

"An interesting notion…" Aro said contemplating.

"What do you think, Caius?" Aro asked.

"I still want the brute to suffer." He said coldly.

"But," Aro said deep in thought, "That could work. Very nice proposition, Morgan." He commented, smiling slyly.

I looked at Damien who was staring at the floor.

_Anything for him._

I wanted to reach out to him, but who knew what would set the Volturi off.

I saw Edward grin slightly from the corner of my eye.

"Okay, Morgan." Aro said deciding.

I looked at Esme and Alice's pained faces.

_Edward,_ I thought, _after they leave; please tell them I'm sorry._

He looked at me, his face understanding.

"Come, Morgan, to your new life." Aro said smiling broadly at me. Getting what he wants.

I took a step forward. I turned quickly and looked at my—as much as it pained me to say or think it—_former_ family.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Staying with you was probably the best time of my life. I must leave, though so he…he can be okay. I'd do anything for him. But, once again, thank you so much. I'm so sorry I have to leave so abruptly like this." I said sadly.

"No, thank you, dear." Esme said, smiling.

"No matter what happens, you'll always be my sister." Alice said, softly.

"Thank you."

I could tell that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward weren't going to say anything, so I just smiled at them.

I wasn't sure about Rosalie or Carlisle.

"I agree with Alice." Rosalie murmured.

"You're always welcome to visit." Carlisle added with sad eyes.

"Goodbye…" I whispered.

I turned around and stepped toward the Volturi.

Was this my destiny?

To leave the family I had gotten to know so well?

Did it _have_ to end this way?

I took my final step and took my place beside Aro.

"Carlisle, why doesn't your family stay at Volterra? To help Morgan adjust?" Aro said with a sickeningly smile.

Was he trying to _gloat_ at them?

What kind of sick narcissistic joke _was_ he?

"Why not?" Carlisle said, returning his look with a glare.

I saw Alice look at Jane and then at Alec.

"Alright then!" Aro said, happily clapping his hands together.

"Get on with you jobs everyone." Marcus said.

I looked at him, surprised that he'd finally spoken.

He didn't see my look and I quickly turned around.

I rushed to Damien who was now sitting in a chair, a angry expression on his face.

"Damien?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me brusquely.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" he whispered.

"What?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"_Any idea_?" he repeated staring at the ground in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"You've basically just sealed your own death. Aro doesn't care what happens to you." He said hastily. "You _should not_ have done that for me. I don't deserve it. It doesn't matter what happens to me, Morgan, as long as you're alright. But, you _cannot_ stay here. You have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"How will we both be able to go back?" I asked.

I stopped examining his face. He glared back at me. I continued anyway.

"I won't go back without you, Damien. In fact, I _refuse_."

He exhaled sharply and turned to face me directly.

"Don't you _understand_? When he doesn't need you, Aro will _dispose_ of you like you didn't even matter."

I stood up.

"I have to do something." I said quietly.

I walked to the room I saw Aro disappear from.

"Aro?" I said, entering.

"Yes?" he asked.

I saw him staring at a painting.

The room was small, enough to be a small child's bedroom, with red walls and burgundy trimming.

I stood beside him, looking at the painting he was absorbed by.

It was a square in a marketplace with people busying about their lives and buying things.

"May I ask you a question?" I said quietly.

"Of course." He answered.

"Damien…is there some way…some way at _all_ that he can pay you back somehow…but we can go back and live with the Cullens?"

He stood silent, thinking.

"Possibly." He said.

"Do you _really_ not want to live here? You only agreed for his sake?" He asked.

I smiled at the floor.

"I'm sorry, but yes."

"I knew it." He said, grinning.

"I think I may. But, you have to vow something to me, Morgan."

I was shocked. I didn't think he'd let us go that easily.

But knowing him, the condition may be pretty big.

"For one thing, you can never use your power against the Volturi. If that happens, I'm sorry to say, you will die." He said.

"Why would you let us go so easily?" I whispered, amazed.

"I really wouldn't want to keep anyone here especially if they didn't want to be. They may serve a problem." He said slowly.

"I see."

"I'll go tell him. You stay here." Aro said, moving out the door and into the main room.

I stood in silence, staring at the painting and its features.

In the corner, I noticed was a shady figure with a dark, swirling cloak on.

Was this painting...of the _Volturi_?

Was it an embelum of some sort?

The door opened.

I looked and saw Damien there, an apologetic look on his face.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I'll never let you go, Morgan." He said softly.

I smiled at him.

"Come on. Let's go tell them." I said, meaning the Cullens.

I saw Alice in the hall, admiring the architecture of the corridor.

"Alice?" I asked.

She turned and grinned at me.

"I already know. I saw it. But I decided not to tell anyone." She said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're with Aro, Caius, and Marcus." She answered, grinning at Damien.

He smiled back at her.

"Let's go then." I said.

Alice nodded and followed me.

"Carlisle?" I asked, stepping into a blindingly white room.

"Morgan!" Esme said, pulling me into a hug.

Edward grinned at me.

Carlisle smiled.

"We know." He said.

Emmett and Jasper smiled as well.

Rosalie—I had just realized—had her arms wrapped around me as well.

Emmett playfully punched Damien.

"Welcome to the family, bro." He grinned.

Damien smiled.

"Let's go home then! Now!" Alice said excitedly.

"Let's." Carlisle said.

I took Damien's hand in mine and looked once back at the Volturi.

"Thank you, Aro." I said to him.

He smiled at me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah! And we were all like, 'Really?'"

We were in the living room of our house back in Forks.

_Finally home._ I thought.

I was sitting on Damien's lap.

Emmett was telling Edward about Alice's vision. He was the second to know when I was allowed to come back with them since he read my thoughts.

"That's er...real nice Emmett." Edward said, patting him on the back.

"Shut up, Ed." Emmett said, laughing.

Jasper grinned.

All in all, a happy ending.

Who knew what held in store for the Cullens, Damien, and I in the future?

Only time would tell.

But, I was enjoying the moment.

Our little piece of forever.


End file.
